This invention relates to the bearing assembly for mounting a rotary cutter head to the support shaft of a string trimmer implement.
There are a number of lawn trimming, edging and turf clearing implements currently on the market. The mounting shaft bearings for these prior art units are exemplified by U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,148,141 and 4,476,632.U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,141 to Hoff (see FIG. 2 and column 2, lines 44-56) describe a driven arbor shaft which rotates the cutter hub. The arbor shaft is supported for rotation by two ball bearings. The ball bearings are positioned within an enlarged end section of the shaft housing. Spacers are used between the bearings and the housing is crimped over the outer end of the lower ball bearing.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Proulx (4,476,632) describes a string trimmer wherein the cutter head is supported on the end of a shaft by a die cast or machined bearing housing. Bronze bushings are used and the bearing housing is clamped to the end of the shaft.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Fingerle et al (4,472,004) describes an approach for lubricating spaced apart bearings which support a spinning shaft. Interposed between the bearings and surrounding the shaft is a sleeve in the form of a tubular member provided with a capillary channel through which lubricant is delivered to the bearings.
My invention provides an improved string trimmer bearing assembly which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction, assures optimal use of the lubricant supply and requires little maintenance.